Visita a medianoche
by Kristy SR
Summary: Acababa de tener una pelea con su madre, cuando un extraño olor la despierta y descubre que un hombrecillo está sentado en su cama.


Disclaimer:Todos los personajes (y las palabras del contrato) son propiedad de José Antonio Cotrina, yo no creo que tenga tanta imaginación para crear algo así.

Nota: _Este fic participa en el reto especial "31 de octubre" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja" _Quiero agradecer a Chessipedia por betearme la historia. Cualquier error, no dudéis en decirlo.

* * *

**Visita a medianoche**

Subes deprisa las escaleras para irte a tu habitación, queriendo estar alejado de ella todo lo posible.

—Y quiero ver como te las tomas delante de mí, ¿me oyes? Ya estoy harta de tu comportamiento infantil cuando lo único que queremos es ayudarte—sigue gritando tu madre.

Cuando llegas, cierras la puerta dando un portazo y te dejas caer al suelo. Te ha pillado otra vez intentando tirar esas asquerosas pastillas. Llevas cinco años tomándolas, y ya estás harta. No lo entienden, y nunca lo harán. Solo te miran con caras asustadas, te acusan de ladrona, y te llevan al psicólogo pensando que solo estás diciendo disparates. Ellos dicen que es por tu bien, pero eso es mentira. Sabes perfectamente que no estás loca. Nunca lo has estado. Sin embargo, nadie te cree. Lo único que han conseguido es alejarte de tus amigos, de tu familia. Porque ellos son tu familia, y no esas personas que dicen llamarse padres y que nunca han intentado hablar contigo ni comprenderte.

Cierras los ojos, y las lágrimas que tenías retenidas bajan por tus mejillas. Te sientes impotente, y ya no sabes que más hacer.

O—o—O

Un peculiar olor que no sabes describir, hace que abras los ojos. Sin darte cuenta, te has quedado dormida sentada en el suelo, y te pasa factura provocándote un pequeño dolor en el cuello, por lo que te pasas la mano intentando aliviar el dolor.

Miras la habitación para averiguar la causa del olor, cuando te quedas asombrada por lo que ven tus ojos. Un hombrecillo está sentado en tu cama.

Lleva lo que parece una especie de túnica blanca repleta de manchas negras, y fumando una pipa de la que salía un extraño humo verde.

Pensando quien podría ser, te levantas del suelo y enciendes la luz de la habitación, haciendo que te mire.

—Vaya, ¿te he despertado?—te pregunta con una voz suave y melodiosa. Ahora que lo ves bien, te fijas en que su piel es de un color gris ceniza.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntas cortándole el rollo de persona amigable, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrarse un desconocido en tu cuarto.

—Directa al grano, ¿eh?—dice con una sonrisa—Soy Denestor Tul y te estaba buscando desde hace tiempo. He venido a ofrecerte la oportunidad de ir a Rocavarancolia, Natalia.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué me estabas buscando a mí? ¿Y qué es Rocavarancolia?—preguntas. Todavía no te puedes creer lo que te está pasando. Pero, ¿quién es esta…persona? Si es que se le puede decir persona, porque parece un tipo bastante raro, y aún más que supiera tu nombre.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—responde—.Te estaba buscando porque eres una chica muy especial. He visto lo que hacen tus padres. Ellos no te entienden, ¿verdad? Ellos no entienden que no estas loca y que tus _duendes_ existen de verdad.

Al oír eso, no puedes evitar sobresaltarte.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mis amigos?—preguntas temblorosa, mirándole fijamente—¿Sabes donde están?

—Tus amigos te están esperando en Rocavarancolia. Es un lugar maravilloso, lleno de magia, en la que te enseñan a usarla. Sin embargo—dice con tristeza—, hace unos años el rey que gobernaba el lugar se volvió loco, y desde entonces buscamos con urgencia a personas como tú para nos ayude a que el reino vuelva a ser como antes. Si vienes, ten por seguro de que tus amigos te estarán esperando allí. Solo necesitaríamos que te quedaras por un tiempo, o si quieres, puedes quedarte allí para siempre. Te daremos a elegir.

—Pero, ¿qué pasaría con mis padres? Se darán cuenta de que no estoy.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro de que no se darán cuenta de que te has ido.

Te muertes el labio sin saber que hacer. La oferta es demasiado tentadora.

Ir a un lugar por un tiempo lejos de tus padres y, lo más importante, podrías reunirte con tus amigos. Quieres decir que sí, que vas. Estás deseando volver a encontrarte con ellos. Pero, ¿y si no es verdad y te están engañando?

—Demuéstralo—dices—. Demuéstrame que lo que lo que dices el cierto.

Como respuesta, Denestor se aferra a la esquina de su túnica y todas las manchas —o mejor dicho, palabras, pues hasta ahora no te has percatado de ello—acuden hacía la esquina donde tiene las manos. Y cuando la última de ellas se queda allí, da un fuerte tirón, rasgando la túnica.

Agita el trozo rasgado, y lo enrolla varias veces, volviéndolo luego a desplegar. Las palabras que por un momento habían adornado la túnica ya no estaban, concentrándose en el papel que tenía en la mano.

—Eso es increíble—es lo único que puedes decir, asombrada.

—Gracias—responde—.Espero que te haya convencido de que no te estoy engañando. Además, por contrato y por ley no puedo engañar a los aspirantes. Entonces, ¿aceptas venir?

—Sí, acepto—dices bastante decidida. Ahora que estás completamente segura de que es verdad lo que te está diciendo, no puedes evitar estar impaciente. También dijo allí podría aprender magia, pero eso te da lo mismo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, y quieres desesperadamente volver a encontrarte con ellos.

—Estupendo—dice Denestor todavía sin soltar la pipa de su boca—Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar este papel para que todo esté en orden.

Y te tiende el papel de hace unos momentos, en el se lee:

_Por la presente yo, Natalia D.S., de 15 años, nacida en la Tierra en el país conocido como Rusia, asegura:_

_Haber accedido por voluntad propia a acompañar a Denestor Tul, demiurgo y custodio de Altabajatorre, a la ciudad de Rocavarancolia, capital del reino del mismo nombre. En ningún momento se me ha coaccionado a ello, ni obligado en modo alguno. Todas mis preguntas han sido contestadas y hasta mi última duda ha sido resuelta._

_En Rocavarancolia me enseñarán a aprovechar todo mi potencial y a desarrollar todo mi poder; como contraprestación yo me comprometo a ayudar, dentro de mis posibilidades, a la reconstrucción del reino._

_Cada año, coincidiendo con la noche de Samhein, se me ofrecerá la posibilidad de regresar a casa o, si ése fuera mi deseo, permanecer en Rocavarancolia._

_Firma:_

Coges la pluma que te ofrece sin dudarlo y pones tu firma en ella. En ese instante, notas un pequeño pinchazo en el dedo, y no puedes evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

—¡Me ha pinchado!—protestas, pero al hombrecillo parece que le da igual. Solo mira, como si hubiera ganado un trofeo, al papel que atacabas de firmar, quitándotelo apresuradamente y guardándoselo en alguna parte.

—¡Ya era hora!—dice—Parece que últimamente sois más difíciles de conseguir. Ahora, vamos a despedirnos de los recuerdos de tus padres. A partir de este momento, ni ellos ni nadie podrán recordarse de ti. Aunque, supongo que te dará lo mismo, ¿no?

Le miras asustada, y lo último que puedes recordar antes de caer en un estado de inconsciencia, es una palabra: ¡Samhein!

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Algo?


End file.
